The present invention relates to an anti-theft hangtag and, particularly, to an anti-theft hangtag for a tool socket.
Taiwan Invention Patent No. 414142 discloses a socket joint post structure for a hand tool hanger. A joint post includes a penetrating through-slot at two opposite sides. The through-slot forms a connection portion at one side of the joint post. The connection portion has one or more hollowed-out portions to form at least one elastic arm extending from an inner periphery of the through-slot to the center and to form a protruded engaging point at the center for engaging with a recess in an inner periphery of a square hole of a socket.
However, the socket can easily be taken without authorization from the joint post, and such theft is a serious problem for the manager of the hardware store.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.